villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupt (BECEnterprises)
Corrupt is the overarching antagonist of BECEnterprises Sonic.exe series. He serves as the main antagonist of UNZIPPED-ORIGINS.bin, SONIC.UNZIPPED, D347HH4$R1$3N.EXE, MENTALLY_SCARRED, ALLHOPEISLOST.EXE, and CORRUPTION.EXE before resurfacing as the titular main antagonist of Sonic - Corrupt Rising. He is a twisted entity from the depths of Hell who is as old as time itself, he killed Exetior and escaped into other Sonic dimensions, attempting to succeed in what Exetior had failed to do, which was enslave the world and plunge it into eternal darkness and corruption. History UNZIPPED-ORIGINS.bin After learning of the defeat of Exetior caused by his friend Brian, Manny downloads a hack of Sonic the Hedgehog titled "Sonic 1.EXE Reborn", expecting it to be a simply hack containing spooky textures. The game opens with a cutscene of Exetior in Hell, and being approached by a dark figure who assumes his shape. The entity introduces himself as Corrupt, who has been dwelling inside the depths of Hell for a long time and offers Exetior a chance to escape. Exetior accepts and follows Corrupt to a portal. Corrupt insists that Exetior stays with him to keep him company, but he refuses and decides to catch up with Sonic, Corrupt then decides to come with him, but Exetior declares that he must take his revenge alone. His plan completed, Corrupt slices Exetior into pieces and thanks Brian for luring the demon into his trap, escaping into Sonic's world through the portal. Manny then burns the game onto a disc and sends it to Brian along with a letter. He then slits his throat to escape Corrupt's torture, but he bleeds a black goo and corrupt emerges from the wound, sending Manny's soul to Hell and putting his plans into action. SONIC.UNZIPPED Brian received the disc from Manny and expected the worst, but decided to play anyway in order to stop whatever evil force was hiding. Corrupt first went after Marine, glitching her and the game after the raccoon touches him in Emerald Hill. Marine began to run from Corrupt after being teleported to a new area, but Corrupt caught up to her and killed her. He then went after Metal Sonic, using various traps in a attempt to destroy the robot, most proving futile until Metal was finally crushed. Snively was Corrupt's next victim. Snively had escaped Eggman's base after Corrupt caused an earthquake and came across a picture of Sonic, showing a slideshow of events such as Exetior's awakening, his killings spree, defeat, and final death at the hands of Corrupt. After the slideshow, Snively passed through a platforming segment before sending him careening into a pit of spikes. Corrupt then went after Scourge, making himself monstrously large and taunting Scourge, telling him that he would finally see his father again after he killed him. Scourge eventually fell into a giant hole and died. Corrupt then made a threatening phone call to Brian before he resumed the game and found another artificial Sonic. The Sonic would fight with Corrupt before being overpowered and killed, Corrupt then presented the tortured soul of Manny, resulting in Brian taking the disc, writing a letter, and sending it away, knowing that he didn't have much time left. D347HH4$R1$3N.EXE Later, a young man by the name of Ivan Sirotkin received the disc labeled "UNZIPPED". The game's first playable character was Cosmo, who had the goal of finding Sonic, which she did until Sonic began to frighten her and eventually turned into his true form of Corrupt. Cosmo went through a confusing series of rooms before being trapped and set on fire. Elise was the next character, and after witnessing horrible scenes of other trapped animals, Corrupt made quick work of her too by ripping off her head, much to Ivan's delight. Corrupt sent another threatening phone call to Ivan, forcing him to continue playing the game. Next up was Fiona Fox, who had found the corpse of her lover Scourge and quickly fell victim to Corrupt. Vanilla Rabbit was next on Corrupt's list of victims, and tortured her by making her re-live the night her husband died in a house fire. She was disposed of by being thrown into a cauldron. The last person to take care of was Mina Mongoose, who witnessed Corrupt bringing to her the corpse of her boyfriend. Mina attempted to fight the demon, but couldn't handle it and resorted to hiding, but Corrupt found her and killed her. Corrupt was then able to locate a Sonic from Sonic Advance and killed him. The disc melted and Ivan threw it out the window, but then reconsidered after Corrupt started to threaten him, and sent it to his friend Olivia. MENTALLY_SCARRED Corrupt's next target was Igorio, who had downloaded a Sonic hack related to the horror genre. The game started with the SATAM Tails and Sally hiding in a tend before Corrupt, in an alternate form, destroyed it and went killed Sally after Tails abandoned her to save his own life. Corrupt caught up to Tails with the assistance of Coldsteel the Hedgehog, an infamous, "edgy" OC seemingly brought to life by Corrupt, and finished off Tails. Corrupt then went after the Babylon Rogues, starting with Jet. Corrupt transported Jet to another location and proceeded to release a poisonous gas in the air, slowly suffocating him until to of his duplicates ripped him in half. Corrupt then sent Fiona and Scourge, now brainwashed pawns of his to manipulate Wave and lure her into Corrupts trap, which culminated in Corrupt smashing Wave's skull in and dragging her corpse away as Fiona followed. Storm was the last of the team, and had to witness many of Corrupt's tortured victims until he was crushed by a ceiling of spikes. Corrupt then went after Maria Robotnik, bringing her out of purgatory and resurrecting her as a hedgehog. Maria was then sent to Angel Island, which was now infested with Corrupt's slaves, and eventually Corrupt appeared and killed Maria, taunting her after killing her about her last words to Shadow. Corrupt's last victim was Rotor Walrus, who was sent to a blue version of Green Hill Zone. Rotor finished the stage and came into contact with Corrupt and was senselessly beaten by his clones before a pillar crushed him. Corrupt then finished his massacre by going to another dimension housing Sonic Boom characters, killing its Sonic after slaughtering his friends. Igorio then killed himself to avoid Corrupt any further. ALLHOPEISLOST.EXE Soon enough, Ivan's friend Oliva downloaded received a Sonic hack she was asked to beta test from a user named "FriendlySellerC", and started up the game without hesitation. Corrupt's first victim was Bean the Dynamite, who was transported to Labyrinth Zone above a large bridge. In a panic after hearing Corrupt nearby Bean dropped one of his bombs and the bridge exploded, causing him to fall through an endless void until he landed in an area where he was forced to play a game of "Mean Bean Machine" with Corrupt. Corrupt hit a button on his side to turn all of Bean's mean beans into feral, gremlin-like beings which devoured the duck in seconds. After Bean's demise, Corrupt went after Bark the Polar Bear and forced him into taking the path of falling down a dark abyss. Bark then had to avoid multiple skewers from Super Mario World, they eventually crushed the polar bear, killing him ad Oliva claimed his death as unfair, Corrupt responded by saying that life wasn't fair and that she had to get used to it. Fang the Weasel was next, and ended up in Marble Zone before going into a completely new area. Fang was soon weighed down by the darkness and Corrupt caught up to him. Corrupt help out a jack-in-the-box as he jumped out with a knife and stabbed Fang in the head, his lifeless body falling to the ground. Corrupt's next target was Ray, who had discovered the corrupted version of Cosmo. Ray eventually managed to pass through a spike trap, but the brainwashed Wave was at the end, and sent the squirrel flying into the spikes behind him. Next up was Honey the Cat, who, after questioning who Corrupt was, got killed by the beast. Finally was Queen Aleena, who came across a small, fish-shaped cave. She decided not to venture into it, but was quickly beaten by a large hand. Corrupt them ordered his servants to kill her and after she was corrupted, Corrupt then made her into his queen, deeming that they would rule Mobius together as gods. After killing Aleena, Corrupt, with the help of Coldsteel tracked down SATAM Tails and devoured him. Sonic witnessed the whole thing and Corrupt showed him the corpse of Sally, skinned alive. Coldsteel then presented Sonic with a mirror where he transformed into a corrupted, depressed version of himself. Corrupt then revealed the souls of the previous people who had played his games, and Olivia said her farewells, knowing that she was next. R3L3453_OF_D347H Olivia had then sent the game to a young man named Davin, who through away the letter sent from her that came with the game. After inserting the game disc and choosing to play as Julie-Su, he came across a glitchy ring and jumped inside, eventually going through some stages and finding multiple mangled OCs. Julie-Su then suddenly contemplated suicide as Corrupt pressured her on, and she eventually run into a wall of spikes. E-123 Omega was next, and had attempted to kill corrupt, although he had only destroyed a billboard, the real Corrupt then showed up and smashed him into pieces. After destroying Omega, Corrupt went after Miles, an alternate, evil version of Tails. Miles had escaped Dr. Kintobor and his army of flickies and eventually went into a dark alleyway to light a cigarette, and Corrupt poured gasoline on the fox and lit him on fire. Davin then had a terrible nightmare of Corrupt tormenting and taunting him. After the nightmare, Davin picked to play as Lien-Da, and the stage she was in continuously reset after encountering and angering Corrupt. Corrupt then took the form of an alternate Sonic and took Lien-Da's whip, which now had a spike attached to the end of it, lashing it out at Lien-Da and stabbing her. The final character, Emerl the robot, spawned in the cut Wood Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, with the level glitching between Wood Zone and Palmtree Panic. Emerl then spawned in an area surrounded by messages left from Corrupt, who eventually appeared in the flesh and destroyed Emerl. He then teleported to the world of SMS Sonic, who's world was glitched beyond comprehension, with textures of Sally Acorn becoming the ground. Corrupt introduced himself to SMS Sonic and just as quickly offed him off before turning his attention to Davin and taunting him. CORRUPTION.EXE Much like Olivia, Corrupt emailed a young man named Edan under the alias "GameDesignerC" the beta of a "fan game" he wanted him to test out before it's release, to which he accepted. The sprites in the game were similar to the cartoon "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog", with the game starting as Tails confusing Corrupt for Exetior as the latter had come to kill him, Corrupt laughed the accusation off and revealed the Tails' name as "Tom", before proclaiming that he was death and dropping him into a pit of spikes. Corrupt then went after Knuckles, who was actually "Kyle", and showed him the body of Tom before disappearing. Corrupt then went to visit Sally, who was actually "Harley", being protected by Sonic as Corrupt arrived to torment them with various death threats before smashing a pillar against Harley, killing her. Corrupt then revealed that the characters weren't able to truly die forever, but could still be killed and eventually revived. Corrupt then set his sights on Shadow, who was actually "John". Corrupt soon arrived and gave John a fright, as he backed away from the demon, Corrupt grabbed him and threw him into a wall of spikes. Corrupt finally went after "Gary" who's real name was "Jordan", and took the form of a robotic, green dog. Corrupt came over to him and started to taunt him before pressing a button to make him fall into pool of lava. Corrupt then went after another Sonic and took control of him, and soon left his body after managing to corrupt him. Edan then signed off after the game was finished. Sonic - Corrupt Rising A young man named Anthony had came across an apparent fan game about Sonic the Hedgehog titled "Sonic the Hedgehog - Corrupt Rising". While the game initially started off with Sonic's early life, the real story began with Sonic noting on how some mobians have gone missing and that he had backup from his friends. Sonic soon came across Tails, and the two remembered that Exetior (who they initially believed to be responsible) was dead and couldn't be responsible for the numerous disappearances. Tails eventually got caught up in a game with Corrupt and collected a chaos emerald, much to Corrupt's disappointment, and left Tails alone after being split completely in half. After acquiring another chaos emerald from a motobug, Sonic and his friends were thrusted into Ice Cap Zone, where Corrupt attempted to kill Cream after devouring Cheese the Chao. Corrupt used his tentacles to drag Cream into his mouth, but was once again split in half by Sonic using another chaos emerald, and attempted to kill the rabbit again before escaping. Anthony then stopped the game to see his little sister Lilia, who informed her brother that her friend's brother Boris had died from Corrupt. Anthony then met up with Derek and Chelsea Green, two detectives who were investigating the murders, and later had a nightmare about Corrupt kidnapping his sister. Soon after, Corrupt found Eggman, and proceeded to monologue about how his enslavement of Mobius' animal population was nothing compared to what he had done to numerous people, he then killed Eggman as a pillar crushed both him and his robotizizer into pieces. Corrupt then taunted both Knuckles and Anthony, threatening to kidnap his sister. Anthony was then informed by Derek that Chelsea had been murdered, and that the crime might have a link to a mysterious cult known as the "Cult of C" that worship Corrupt as a god. Corrupt then reappeared in the form of Shadow, attempting to kill Sally before his cover is blown during a fight, he then chases her down and is once again sent away after being evaporated by a bright green light. Soon, Corrupt once again took his Sonic-like disguise in an attempt to fool Amy, but it was unsuccessful and Amy was forced into one of his games where her main options were limited. Amy then chased Corrupt, but he managed to trip her over and prepared to kill her until the Freedom Fighters arrived, he was once again split in half by a chaos emerald and vanished. An audio file then appeared on Anthony's computer, in which Derek had been kidnapped by Corrupt's fanatical cult and are planning to sacrifice Derek to him, Corrupt soon arrives and kills him, then sending a threatening voicemail to Anthony. Corrupt then destroyed the Tornado plane and vanished into thin air. Anthony was later informed by his parents that Lilia had been kidnapped. After discovering the reincarnations of the games' former players, the team indirectly resurrected Exetior, who now had a change of heart after learning of Corrupt's killing spree and remembering his betrayal. Corrupt was later discovered in his lair, emerging from Eggman's body and taking multiple forms before turning to normal. Corrupt then presented his army to the rest of the Freedom Fighters and attempted to make a deal with Sonic, trading his life for the world's safety, but the deal was declined when Sonic bravely mocked the demon, calling him a coward. Corrupt ordered his army to attack as Exetior and the rest of the Freedom Fighters began fighting his twisted minions, although he soon panicked and took Miss Shannon Goldman with him, the latter had also taken Sally Acorn. During the chase of Exetior, Sonic and Corrupt, Exetior reminded Corrupt of his betrayal to him, and the both calling each other fools. After Goldman was killed, Corrupt raged at Sonic before the latter threatened him, telling him to never come back, undo his actions, and return to Hell, never to come back to Mobius. Corrupt was not a fan of the offer and lunged at Sonic and Exetior, but the two immediately shoved him off the cliff and into the sea to his presumed death. Corrupt, however, emerged from the sea in a gigantic size with a zipper on his chest, and when it was unzipped, Corrupt transformed again and Sonic, Exetior and Sally entered his body. After deciding that a sacrifice had to be made to exit, Exetior attempted, but Sonic and Sally followed, ending up being trapped by Corrupt in a giant pot and left to die as the world became corrupted and all the mobians began praising Corrupt. The heroes ended up prevailing and escaping via the Master Emerald in their super forms and found Corrupt in his normal form, shocked at the escape, he transformed into his final form of "Corrupt's Soul", and battled the heroes with everything he had, but was unsuccessful and killing them as Super Sonic plowed through his stomach, killing him and freeing Mobius of his control, letting the souls of the former players to pass on. Before the game ended, a cutscene showed the Phantom Ruby in Corrupt's lair, revealing that after Corrupt died, he was solidified into the Phantom Ruby while his consciousness remained in the ruby. The ruby then left for Angel Island to start the events of Sonic Mania. Personality Corrupt is the epitome of pure, uncorrupted evil itself, he is extremely ruthless, manipulative, diabolical, murderous, chaotic, destructive, callous, arrogant, cruel, savage, inhuman, heartless, and vicious. Being an entity that has lived in Hell presumably since his creation near the beginning of time, he became merciless, unhinged, homicidal, and sadistic in tormenting and inflicting pain onto others for the sake is being evil and vile. Corrupt was also ruthless and tyrannical dictator, treating his cult as nothing than man-made pawns in his game and mostly using them to do his dirty work while he plots. Corrupt is also extremely narcissistic, uncaring, psychopathic, and opinionated, viewing all those he had control over as below him and seeing other beings as inferior and dimwitted. Corrupt's massive ego and inferiority complex was apparent when he refused to accept Sonic's deal and attempted to murder him without hesitation, knowing full well that his second-in-command had been killed just moments prior. Upon seeing his army being defeated, Corrupt's cowardliness quickly surfaced, even more so than when Sonic had previously commented on it before the pre-final fight began. Quotes UNZIPPED-ORIGINS.bin SONIC.UNZIPPED D347HH4$R1$3N.EXE MENTALLY_SCARRED ALLHOPEISLOST.EXE R3L3453_OF_D347H CORRUPTION.EXE Sonic - Corrupt Rising Corrupt a corrupt disguise.png|Corrupt's disguise. a corrupt (red).png|Corrupt.UNZIPPED. Trivia *Corrupt's Sonic disguise is eerily similar to that of the movie adaptation of Sonic. Category:Abusers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Forms Category:Deal Makers Category:Demon Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Extortionists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Flashback Villains Category:Giant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Imprisoned Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Man-Eaters Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Monster Master Category:Mutilators Category:Necromancers Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Sonic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Summoners Category:The Heavy Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tyrants Category:Unseen Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes